Jim (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Jim (Comic Series). :For the comic series character from Woodbury , see Jim Bridges. Jim was one of the Atlanta survivors. He had a wife and two kids where they lived in Atlanta. He was bitten by a walker when they invaded their camp at the end of Vatos. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Almost nothing is known about Jim's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family. He was an auto mechanic and specialized in car and vehicle repair. During the outbreak, Jim, his wife, and his two sons were attacked by walkers, with Jim narrowly escaping while his family were eaten alive by the walkers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts Jim can be seen trying to help Dale fix the RV's engine, and later standing by during conversations with other characters. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Glenn arrives back to the camp with his red sports car, alarm blazing, Jim quickly deactivates the loud noise by pulling a wire under the hood. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie, he and the other men rush to kill it. When asked why was a zombie so far away from the city and out in the woods, he stated that it was probably because food was running out in the city. Later, when Rick and some others are going back to Atlanta to retrieve Merle Dixon and some guns, Jim and Dale negotiate a deal with Rick, they'll lend the bolt cutters they need for their lost tools and car parts from Rick's van. "Vatos" Due to a dream he cannot remember or understand, Jim starts digging holes on the hillside. Dale approaches Jim with a canteen of water, offering him a drink since the outdoor temperature is over a hundred degrees. He also asks Jim why he is digging the holes, to which Jim does not reply. Concerned, Dale approaches the other survivors saying they may have a problem referring to Jim's behavior. Jim is approached a second time, by Dale and the others. Dale and Shane Walsh try to talk to Jim, asking him to take a break. Jim tries to have everyone go away, stating that he's not bothering or hurting anyone so they should leave him alone. As Shane approaches Jim, Jim becomes hostile and is restrained. Jim is tied up to a tree for a few hours and he calms down as Shane explains his reasoning for tying him up. Jim apologizes to Carol Peletier's and Lori Grimes's children who are doing school work nearby with their mothers for scaring them. When asked why he was digging, he replies that he honestly does not remember. Later that night, Jim is present for the conversation about Dale's watch during the fish feast, zombies attack the camp, triggering Jim to help defend the remaining survivors. During the zombies' attack, Jim is bitten by one on the stomach. Once the zombies are dispatched, Jim says that he remembers, that the holes he dug were a part of his dream, hinting that they are the graves for the fallen. "Wildfire" As Jim helps in the cleanup of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, Jacqui notices blood on his shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects so she alerts the remaining survivors. T-Dog restrains him, and Daryl lifts his shirt to reveal the bite wound he suffered during the attack on the camp. There is controversy over Jim as the survivors discuss what to do. Daryl wants to kill him immediately, but is stopped by Rick. Jim is taken with the rest of the survivors in the RV as the women care for him as he throws up and burns from a fever. While on the road, he complains of his sickness and asks that he be left behind, for the sake of the survivors. He is left by a tree, after refusing to take a handgun from Rick, and is bid farewell by each of the survivors as they leave. His fate is left unknown, but presumably, he succumbed to the fever, reanimated, and is now a walker. Season 2 "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane mentions Jim when he reminds Lori of when Rick left camp and went on a suicide mission to save Merle Dixon. He reminds her that walkers attacked their camp and Jim, Amy and many others lost their lives. Shane tells Lori that it was all Rick's fault. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Jim was mentioned by Andrea listing the Atlanta Survivors that died to Merle. Death Killed By *Walkers When the Atlanta camp was overrun with walkers, Jim helped defend the camp by attacking the walkers. However, during the attack, Jim was bitten by a walker. Following the attack, the remaining survivors cleaned up the camp where Jacqui notices a bite mark on Jim's chest. Finding out that he is becoming a walker the group grant Jim one final wish which was to leave him by a tree to become a walker. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Despite having a small role in the series, Jim has become popular amongst fans of the TV series * In the comic series, Jim appears to be in his mid-late forties, however in the TV series, he appears to be much younger. * Despite not having a large enough role in the comic series to develop his character more, Jim appears to have psychic premonitions in the TV series. * Jim seemed to have a special relationship with Jacqui. This may be because Donna was not in the TV show, and Jacqui was based on her. ** The relationship was most likely special at that point in season 1 because Jacqui felt guilty for calling out Jim's infection to the group, leading the others to hinder him in his final hours. *Jim is one of the two undead characters in the TV Series that have not been put down, the other being Jenny Jones. ru:Джим Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deceased